The worst week ever
by Orange5389
Summary: Why am I feeling like this I wasn't this heartbroken when he was dating Kira. With young ally and austin kinda based on my life but with a happy ending. One-shot I suck at summaries so please read and review.


**HI people, most of you are probably wondering why I haven't updated my story written in the stars but m just not feeling it anymore. The is a one shot kind of based on my life story but in the end I skip to the future and make her have sort of a happy ending**

Hello my name is ally Dawson I'm in the sixth grade and Marino middle school. Now I you think I'm one of those little baby kids who know nothing. Well, sixth grade has been kind of rough for me. I was a straight a student in elementary school but now. It's mostly just b's and thoccasional c. Sometimes I just feel like I'm not smart enough. And I feel like no one outside my group of friendme likes me. Whatever.

i get up from bed and I start getting ready for backpack isn't that heavy considering there's only a couple of days of school I get on the bus it's the same damn thing. Annoying guys, seventh grade girls oh and don't forget the creepy bus driver with creepy eyes.i sit in my usual seat. When I get to school everything seems like the usual. Yep and then I see him. Austin. I've had this crush on him for awhile even though I'm not allowed to date and a bunch of girls have a crush on him. I always thought he liked me a little because he would always be so nice to me and he's not just like other guys .yousee he actually has a heart. Most off the guys I know are big ass bit he's yeah that's right I went There. The only other gu whose been like tht around me was a friend from elementary school. But I moved away and I'm still friemds with him on Facebook . Anyways he actually cared of what I thought and was sweet to me. Like this one time he accidentally called me shorty and when I got offended he actually followed me and apologizjpa how nice is that like seriously. but I've noticed that he acts like that around every girl so I guess it's just his sweet personality. I actually thought that my crush on him was just like a one time thing but I guess not. The day passes by until I hear something in math class.

"dude, I can't believe that you and Cassidy are dating, man that is aweasome" said one of Austin's friends

"I know she is literally the best girlfriend ever" said austin

WHAT mean. Didn't know that austin and Cassidy were dating I just thought tht they were just really good friends. However now that I know that all those gestures he did before was because he liked her. Everything is different now. Wait a minute why do I sound like those sappy romance novels .he was dating Kira Starr in the beginning of the year and that didn't affect me at all. I think you guys probably think that I hate Cassidy. But to bhi onset shes been a really good friend for a longtime . I just continue the day. I feel like austin is avoiding me a little. I mean hiM and I aren't like the best of friends, but he would usually just say a couple things to me everyday. I feel like he is avoiding me. well he has a girlfriend now I'm pretty sure hes supposed spend his time and love on her. Look Cassidy is a great girl and I'm trying to convince myself that I'm not jealous and his is just a one time phase. I continue my day and it is not going to we'll the Teachers are saying that I haven't handed in all my assignments truth is is that I never found the time.

well it's the end of the day ANd I can't help bu to just cringe at the sight of him and Cassidy hugging goodbye.

the next ddays wake uone ce again feeling pretty down . why can't I be like most kids and be happy that the last day of school is two days away. Ugh. I get up and get on the the bus ride was way more fun because we were all talking to each and get this. We were actually talking to the annoying guys and they weren't all that bad. When I got to school we were all having a good time and zapping each other ( it's this thing where you right down a name and a time of a person and then if you look at the clock before that time then you have to ask them out but they ask them out but just don't make it all that serious it's a lot of fun.) it was all pretty much fun I even forgot about the whole austin and Cassidy thiAnand I waagh acing a lot of fun until.

"Ouch!" I screamed. Right after someone hit me in the face with a basketball. That someone was austin monica moon himself. I didn't rebate realize i was bleeding until.

"god austin she's bleeding take her to the nurse" screeched Cassidy

i couldn't bear the thought of being alone with austin because I have never been alone with him.

"it's okay i can o alone" I told her. My friends helped me get up and and we're going to take me to ther nurse.

"Wait, this is my fault, yo guys can stay here and I can take her to the nurse. I just had blushed, curse his sweet personality. When we were on our way, it was mostly jus an awkward silence for him because he just smashed my face and for because I like him and well that. Then he stopped. Look I'm really sorry, and I don't really apologize this much to anyone.i just want you to know tha I'm really sorry. And i would feel a billin times better If you forgave me. And again curse his sweet personality I told him that it was okay and he didn't know that the small would hit me. he then just did the most unexpected thng in the world,

he kissed me. The cheek. thank god that my band aid and ice pack werknown my cheek so he couldn't see me blushing crazy a crazy tomato.

I changed my mind this is literally the best and worst week ever!

**now my title doesn't make any sense. Great job me. Oh and just so you know thet last part where he hit me in the face and kissed me didn't happen. Just the grades and the hiughgging part happend. but writing this made me feel a whole lot better. Oh wow I wish my life was like my story. Please review this took me a pretty long time. Bye**


End file.
